ultimate_guide_to_pokeewimversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Guide to Poke-Ewim-Verse Wiki
Purpose The purpose of this Guide is to assist interested persons of the ideas, characters, and art of the above artist that involve their Pokemon gijinka. Pokemon gijinka is a slowly growing area in which fans of the game and its spin-offs re-imagine a Pokemon as a human or part-human part-Pokemon character. These fan characters are then used in art, stories, etc. as another way to enjoy the original concept and explore the world of Pokemon. Ewim is talented at creating colorful characters. As such, these characters are now being utilized in works of fanfiction and fanart. However, information of the characters is scattered and readers interested in the stories often cannot follow since they cannot find the posts and artwork easily. Therefore, the Guide was first compiled into a Word document. The document, however, is proving difficult to navigate. Other methods aside from this wiki are being considered, but as for now, this host-site is the best method to provide a user-friendly interface for the characters. I humbly apologize if this is not the intended use of this site. Who's that character? Note: The navigation bar is the purple bar at the top of every page that contains the tabs "On the Wiki", "Teleport", "Characters by Occupation", and "Community". By Name If you know the character's name: # Hover over second tab of the navigation bar. It is called "Teleport" # The third link on the bar is called "Characters". Click the word "Characters". # You will be brought to the category page for characters. Scroll down # That is an alphabetical list of all the characters. # Clicking on the name will bring you to their profile. '---Or---' # Find the search bar at the top of the site and enter the name there. # This will yield ''every ''page that the name is on. Only the result with the name as part of the link will take you to the character's profile. . By Pokemon If you know what Pokemon they are or their national Pokedex number, a link is in the "Teleport" tab, labeled "National Pokedex Listing" that will take you to a list of the Pokemon in order by their National Pokedex number and are subdivided by their generation. . By Type If you want to search through the Pokemon by type, there is a link to the "Type" page on the "Teleport" tab. Every Pokemon type can be found on that page. Clicking "Type" instead of one of the types in the drop down menu will take you to the page containing all the types, where you can select your type of choice. . By Group Pokemon are also placed into groups, for example the Pokemon revived from fossils are in the group of fossil Pokemon or the Pokemon a player begins one of the main games of the Pokemon franchise are in the group of Starters. . By Shiny If you want a list of all shiny Pokemon, the "Teleport" tab contains a link to a list of every shiny Pokemon Gijinka in alphabetical order by their names. . By Unnamed For the convenience of Ewim, in case they wish to revamp them, every unnamed Pokemon can be found in the link above. . By Gijinkaless Pokemon For the convenience of Ewim, in case they wish to know which Pokemon they have yet to post anything about, every Pokemon that has not had a gijinka created for them can be found in the link above. . By Occupation There are several occupations in which several Pokemon will be apart of. These can be accessed through the "Characters by Occupation" tab on the navigation bar. So far, the occupations included are as follows: * Champion : Every Regional Champion or Reigning Champion. The details of this occupation can be found on the "World" page, linked below under "Structure of the Verse" or in the "Teleport" tab in the navigation bar. * Participant : Every Participant of the League. The details of this occupation can be found on the "World" page, linked below under "Structure of the Verse" or in the "Teleport" tab in the navigation bar. * Competitor : Every Competitor, including entrants of battle, racing, survival, or contests. The details of this occupation can be found on the "World" page, linked below under "Structure of the Verse" or in the "Teleport" tab in the navigation bar. * Rescue : Every Rescue Pokemon that is a member of a Rescue Team, as well as every human Ranger. The details of this occupation have yet to be expanded. * Battle Frontier : The staff that maintains and protects the Battle Frontier, from the maintenance to the security to the head managers to the owner. The details of this occupation can be found on the "World" page, linked below under "Structure of the Verse" or in the "Teleport" tab in the navigation bar. . By Human Humans are also a part of Ewim's world, though this kind of character is very rare. . Structure of the Verse Laws : This refers to the reality of the verse, similar to the laws of physics that dictate what is possible and/or the way things work. World : This refers to different aspects of the verse, such as locations and the structure of different organizations, like the Pokemon League. Locations: This refers to different places that a character has been to, such as a social gathering spot, their business, or their home. Disclaimer All information here is directly copied and pasted from various posts. This means all possessive pronouns are Ewim’s. None of this, besides the effort of gathering it all in one place, belongs to me. Warning: Ewim favors strong language / cursing. Ewim also goes by the names Pwnyta and Erin. They can be found at http://pwnyta.tumblr.com/ Information here was also taken from their deviantart http://nire-chan.deviantart.com/ . Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. This was made for the sole purpose of recreational enjoyment and no profits are made. Category:Browse